


Under the surface

by BlancaFLH



Series: Bookworm and Ice Queen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sextual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaFLH/pseuds/BlancaFLH
Summary: The golden trio had a long summer ahead as they had defeated Voldemort and Hogwarts had been destroyed to the state that no teaching and learning could be continued. Hermione, the muggle-born witch, felt too tired with people’s attention and decided to spent her summer in the muggle world. All starting from applying a job in a primary school. She sent emails, and got the unexpected reply.Rosalie Hale, a girl who had chosen to bottle up all her secrets, was a good girl in front of her parents eyes while she had been working in a club for the last five years. She wanted nobody to know her pain and of course, nobody to coo her and taken care of her.And none of them know the existence of each other’s kind.How will they fall in love with each other while try to look like plain muggle girls?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Draco Malfoy/Bella Swan, Hermione Granger/Rosalie Hale
Series: Bookworm and Ice Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will contain some M rated things, but I’ll put the warning in front of those chapters. Also, this is a f/f story, so, don’t like, don’t read.  
> I hope I can update biweekly (which never happened to me before, mind you).  
> And, English is not my native language, so please, would anybody like to beta for this?  
> Please send me some feedback for this story. This is the first time that I write anything on AO3, and I hope it worked out the way I wished it could.

The war was ended by Harry Potter, who killed Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards in the world, and became the boy who survived twice. Then, of course, the day was to be memorized and celebrated. In the anniversary activity, he gave a speech, mainly to thank for any friends, families, professors and others who had devoted their everything to make their side win the war.  
His two best friends, Ron Weasley, the youngest son of the Weasley Family, and Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch who had been the top of her grade in Hogwarts, were sitting among the audience, watching him, encouraging him.  
*Bells*  
“Oops, sorry, forget to turn it off.” Hermione fumbled her cellphone out of her pocket, switched to unlock and started to type on it urgently with her brows furrowed.  
“’Mione, what’s wrong?” Ron Weasley whispered in her ear, nudging her to focus on Harry instead of the little screen.  
“Nothings, finding a job in the muggle world.” She claimed without lifting her head.  
Ron shook his head and resumed to listen to Harry’s speech.  
“On this special day, I wanted to let all of you know that Sirius Black, my godfather, who wasn’t trailed but sent into Azkaban and spent the best of his 12 years there, was innocent. I’ve been longing to say these words since the day I got to know the truth of this tragedy, but as the circumstances don’t allow” The boy smiled bitterly. “Our hero had to gone recognized as guilty. The man had done his everything to end the war and he should be known and remembered by all of us. We met in the third year, and even if he barely knew me as a boy, he wanted to offer me a home. Though he didn’t have the chance because of me getting into a stupid, stupid trap, and he had to sacrifice his life to save me. Born in the family Black, he had never quite been one of them. He never took their points of view and believed in those things he called “Bullshit”. On the contrary, the little boy had the courage to go against his family, becoming a Gryffindor when he got into Hogwarts, befriending James Potter, my father, and Remus Lupin, a werewolf, my uncle who died protecting me in the final war and Peter Pettigrew who betrayed all his friends. He was disowned by his parents, and still, he believed in what he thought was right, as a child. When my family went into hiding, everyone thought he would be the care-taker as he so proclaimed, nobody except a few knew that in worrying of being attacked by death-eaters as it was so obvious, they decided to let Peter Pettigrew be the care-taker. It turned out the rat wasn’t loyal enough, which lead to my parents death. Under fury, my godfather chased him into a muggle street. I’m sure he didn’t quite realized where they were as they were fighting ferociously. Their fighting was latter put into something like Peter was the hero and the best friend who chased Sirius Black. Sirius Black was mad and blasted 12 people in a muggle street, Peter himself was also killed, leaving only his last finger.  
The traitor had left his last finger, but he wasn’t died, while the innocent man was locked into Azkaban, being treated like hoping he would be actually mad someday. Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus, and he hide himself in the family of Weasleys ever since. He became Ron’s pet when he was about to go to Hogwarts. The man had slipped away when we discovered him in our third year, and later became the one person who revived Voldemort. I saw that in the graveyard myself, I can testify it.  
I hope we can give my godfather justice.”  
The audience gave Harry a thunderous applause, and he grinned, despite the tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Harry, you are brilliant!” Ron and Hermione hugged him. Together, they walked out of the hall, apparanting to Grimmauld 12.  
The chocolate-brown-eyed witch ordered a take-out from a nearby restaurant, and they waited eagerly to gobble down some food to settle their cheerful mood.  
“Your speech’s amazing Harry, the audience clearly love it!” Hermione passed him a cup of water.” Take some, you’ll feel better.”  
Harry nodded, clutched the cup, though he didn’t take in any of it. He looked down at the floor, lost in his own mind.  
The war had taken too much things from the three youngsters, and they all suffered even after the war. Too many people they knew and loved died in the bloody war, and when the war finally ended, they feel everything but happy.  
They felt like they had accomplished a task, but it was never a success. What was success when you couldn’t even stop the people you cared from dying? It wasn’t all their fault, really, yet they couldn’t stop saying what if they had ended it a little earlier? How much deaths could be avoided?  
&&&  
The club had a big, shining bulletin in front of it—“Vampire Club”. Of course, nobody believed in the vampire thing. They only see the word as a stupid name which wanted to grab their attention.  
It had been founded 5 years ago, and Rosalie Hale had been in there since it had opened. The club had seen her turning into 16, 17, 18, 19 and finally 20, in this year. Ever since she got a job here, she spent her every birthday with her friends in this club, not her family, and not her school friends(which the amount was close to zero).  
She did love this job. In the club, she was called Rose, only Rose, nobody know anything of her real name and her famous family. People didn’t make any connection between the Rose in a club and the daughter of the Hales.  
No, nobody cared about anything else but her body and what she could do pleasure them. They only glued their eyes on her body, salivating and desperate.  
And tonight, she was the goddess.  
She swayed her hips with the music, adjusting her waistband to make more of her skin peeking out of the strip.  
Turning around, she let loose of her hair, and the golden pool cascaded down. She started to turning around and around, making them floating in the air.  
When the music stopped, she stood, panting with her back facing the guests. She put her hand on the clip of her bra, feigning the action to get them down as well.  
The crowd cat-called at her, some people put money in the box at the right side of the stage.  
Her breath hitched as one pair of hands closed around her shoulders, “Rose, would you like to have a dance with me?”  
She hold her breath and turned towards the voice—It was a man, handsome, but not her type. She never shagged man.  
“No, I already have appointments.” She turned off his request and put herself away from the man.  
“What about me, Rose?” A petite girl called under the stage, she had a sense of familiarity.  
“Who are you?” She walked up to the girl, ogling her up and down. She had porcelain skin, short but thin legs, a figured body, red eyes, and black hair.  
“Do you really care about it?” The girl snorted, tilting her head, looking her with that cute mischief.  
“No?” She shook her head, she found her liking in the girl increased.  
“Let’s go then.” Before she could reply, the girl had dragged her through the crowd and onto her car.  
“Where are we going, a hotel, I hope? I don’t particularly like to go into other people’s home.” Rosalie half-smiled at that statement, thinking the once she got into Edward’s room when he was back from college. At that time, there parents still haven’t given up putting them together, and in the center of the room, they had put a bunch of roses with a card saying “Rose”, making the two of them quite embarrassed.  
“I don’t want to take other people to my home as well.” The petite girl said, glancing at her.  
“You didn’t really look like that type.” Rosalie responded, looking out of the window at the starry night sky. It was almost midnight, the air was cold, but she opened the window, and put her head out of the car, to stare at the outside world.  
“Except you, baby.” The girl smiled smugly and patted her hand.  
She rolled her eyes towards her. If the years of experience had taught her anything, it was never to take these words into heart.  
Men, including women, said these words without meaning them when the hormones in them was too much. She knew it.  
“Warn you, I have to be back tomorrow.” She leaned in and blew air into the petite’s ear.  
The girl turned her head and caught her lips with hers. Their lips barely touched before she retreated back and giggled.  
“Not sure I can last long with you doing this to me.” She patted her eyelashes and smirked.  
“I thought only men had this problem. I’ll have to reconsider your offer, it seems.” Ron smiled smugly, and unbuttoned her belt.  
She put her right hand on the girl’s chest, and the other down in her skirt.  
“What about this, would you like to see how long you could last now, maybe we don’t have to pay for the hotel then.” She laughed, couldn’t stop herself. She was having too much fun with a stranger.  
“You make it hard to drive.” The girl pouted and shuffled in her seat.  
“Nah, I don’t want to experience a car accident.” She retrieved her hands. Lowing the window on her side to let in more cold air to calm them both, she suddenly remembered something.  
“Don’t you have any kind of creepy habits, right?” She asked tentatively.  
“Depends on whether you like it or not.” The girl turned off the question like she was saying of choosing a flavor of ice creams.  
“Definitely not.” She looked scandaled.  
“Okay.”  
And silence fell.  
The night was getting cold, she should have brought more clothes with her.  
&&&  
“I thought your cellphone chirmed and vibrated when we were, you know.” Alice was lying beside her, clutching her right arm and buried her head in her chest.  
“Not this late.” The blonde mumbled and grabbed her cell regardless.  
The screen brightened a second and blacked out.  
“Shit. Do you have date wire, charger, or anything? I forgot to charge it this morning.” Rose wasn’t one to brought these things with her. There was no point to brought too many things when all you want is a mind-blowing “that thing” and don’t know what kind of people you’ll meet.  
Less things, the better.  
Actually, she didn’t have to reply what message at this time of night, she could say she was already asleep, and replied it next morning, or the time when she had charged her cell.  
But no, as she wasn’t particularly sleepy this night, she preferred to read that message. And, hey, people sent you message at night may have something quite important and urgent, or just, okay, horny and wanted to meet her some other time.  
So, the bored Rose went to charge her phone and turned it on.  
She lifted herself up from the bed and walked to the power outlet in barefoot. The cold from the floor sipping into her feet and making her shiver. She cursed and put her right feet on her left.  
There was a new message, telling her she was receiving a new email from London, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.  
{Dear Mrs. Hudson,  
I am very thrilled to know that you have seen my apply and decided to give me an interview. So, you said that I’m going to teach a class, can you tell me more about the students. I mean, what are they like, how good they are learning. And, would there be some special student I need to pay attention to. Of course, if telling me this isn’t against rules.  
Again, I am very thankful that you gave me the chance.  
Yours, Hermione Granger}  
Rose chuckled at the absurdity of this and shook her head.  
{You sent the wrong email.}  
She clicked the button “send”.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie wasn't all that happy receiving a email from a confusing Hermione. Draco Malfoy was finding it hard to live in the magical world after the war, where he had been living all his life. Edward was keeping an eye on Alice when the girl actually did something out of the line. And, Harry Potter was dreading for a dinner he didn't know whether he wanted to go or not.  
> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R. Also thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks I've received, you guys are brilliant!  
> I'm still looking for a beta, so if you are willing, find me.  
> I've said I hope I can update bi-weekly, and it turns out it's weekly for this week. (Partly because I find I've put enough things in a chapter, though it's barely over 2,000 words.)  
>  I'll be a bit busy next week, it seems, but I may or may not have some time in the weekend.  
> Also, as the final exams is coming, well, I hope I can update regularly.  
> Also the special warning for this chapter, there're loads of charcters here, may get you confused. Sorry.

Hermione spent the next hour or so searching on the internet to get to know how she can get to the primary school. As she hadn’t been there before, she had no memory of the place, so she couldn’t use that to help her apparate which meant that she could only get there in the muggle way. On the other hand, it would also work to avoid unwanted attention. There was still the law out there that muggles shouldn’t know anything of magic anyway.  
Spending most of her time in the magical world for the past seven years meant that she wasn’t used to search engine, and using the computer in general. She couldn’t find her typing quick enough to match her thoughts.  
But it would be convenient enough once she got accustomed to it, she guess.  
She stretched her legs and pressed her fingertips on her forehead, doing a massage. Staring at the screen for a long time made her eyes hurt. Her whole body still need time to adapt to this new techniques, it seemed.  
*Bells*  
She straightened up and swiped open her cellphone. A new email from the headmistress.  
{You sent the wrong message.}  
Miss Granger frowned at that, and scrutinized the sentence carefully. “The wrong message”? What did it indicate? Did it mean that she used the wrong words, spelling mistakes? Grammar mistakes?  
She found out the email she sent to the headmistress, and reread it for the third time.(The second being before she sent it). Confused, she didn’t think she had made something wrong.  
Then, she double-checked the email address, nothing wrong.  
She sighed, and rubbed at her temple, feeling tired and put out. Could it all be a fraud? Just to lure her into this and get her private information. She had heard that from the news channel on the television sitting in the nearest fish and chips restaurant.  
Though, one could never knew if she didn’t try to contact it and get to know what had happened exactly, right? And after all, frauds didn’t have to send a email for her to tell her she sent it wrong, they usually got the information and left. Criminals didn’t usually care about their victims this much.  
So, where did she start? Like “What did you mean by ‘wrong’?”, a bit too rude and direct. Maybe “Could you tell me what I did wrong?”? No, that sounded helpless, pathetic, and awfully young and lack of experience. Then, perhaps something like “I really appreciate your kindness. I’m just being my stupid self, and can you tell me what’s wrong with it exactly?”  
She actually laughed at that and crossed it out in her mind.  
Yet, there was this one thing to dwell on, what if she did get everything right? What if they just sent her this that was supposed to tell her off? How should she reply then? How should she not make a fool of herself.  
This thing was just so complicated that she could feel a headache get on.  
She had thought her finding a work in the muggle world would be smoother than this, at least contacting people won’t be a problem!  
&&&  
The war had changed a lot of people. The Malfoys included. Even though they had chosen the right side before the end of the war, they still had difficulties finding their place in the magical world.  
Not all people saw them as innocent as the trail announced. Some people, the Weasleys, in particular, had yet to acknowledge their devotion in the war. They weren’t confronting the Malfoys with this, but they still give them that stern look.  
And Draco Malfoy had taken enough of this.  
In the past, people weren’t able to ignore what the Malfoy name standed for. They were afraid of them, if they didn’t like them or wanted to get to know them. Now, he could see that people just didn’t care about that anymore. They were the winners, while the Malfoys were former Death Eaters, despite the fact they’d helped the light side. People were stubborn, and they weren’t always willing to change whatever they believe. Adding to that, was the years of fear the Malfoys had caused among people. They are so composed, so wealthy, so proud, and, so evil. That kind of image kind of stuck to people’s minds.  
Draco Malfoy scowled at the passers-by and earned some disdainful looks back.  
Yep. Everything was fine. Totally fine.  
&&&  
Papa never told me he wanted me to be here, but I knew he did. I could see it from his eyes when I walked out of the airport. He was there, with his stupid, funny, orange van, looking embarrassed and excited all the same. Just like when I was visiting him the first time after their divorce.  
I beamed at him and put my luggage in the back of the car. Charlie wasn’t that kind of people who were good to express their feelings and do all the physical contact. No, he was more like the shy type, though you were able to see all those emotions bottled up in his eyes.  
That was why his embrace caught me by surprise. I breathed in his familiar scent and told myself that I shouldn’t be crying at this precious moment.  
He patted me on the shoulder, like what he did to Bill. That was what I liked about him, he didn’t know how to react around a girl, so he saw me more like a boy than a girl. That was kind of soothing because I myself was the sort of girl who didn’t really like those gossip talks or fashion chats.  
We climbed into the van without saying a word and I decided to break the ice.  
“So Fox’s being it old self, and keeps raining these days, right?” I chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood. I was sure it was an awkward attempt and somehow I had the faith that maybe Charlie would get it.  
“Haha.” He responded politely and changed the subject. “So, I cleaned your old room yesterday and if you like, you can have it. There was still a room left empty in the house though. And if you don’t like the style anymore, it’s up to you to decorate it. “  
“The old one’s enough, dad.” I reassured him. I didn’t want to call him papa anymore, that sounded more childish.  
“Oh, and this van, Jacob’s mended it. Not sure how long it would work, but it seems okay at this instant. I’m not suggesting that I don’t want to buy you a new car, I know those school girls and boys always drive to school in something much better than this. I’m looking for information of allowance now, and I think I can find some money in this month.” He licked at his lips and looked down at his dark brown trousers.  
“No, no, I love this van. It’s unique and lovable. Don’t you think the shape of it is a bit funny? Like a teddy bear?” I declared and started regretting it immediately. Like a teddy bear? Seriously, what was I thinking? A van and a toy?  
Thankfully, Charlie hadn’t realized anything wrong with the teddy bear thing and smiled at me, clearly relieved.  
On we drove in the small town, chatting about this and that, feeling more relaxed around each other.  
I was sure the longer time I spent with Charlie, I would get used to his companion and actually enjoy it. Leaving mom and everything I’d been living with for the past ten years was something tough, but I would be okay.  
&&&  
Someone hated this damn weather, and someone didn’t. To vampires, these rainy, cloudy days meant heaven.   
Fox was the town they quite appreciated. Especially when it had all these forest that animals stayed in.  
Edward blew out of a breath, not that he really need it, and leaned on the wall, concealing his body in the shadow. He wanted to make sure that female vampire did nothing to Rosalie.  
He wasn’t into that girl, but as were best friends, he felt he was responsible to that. On the other hand, vampires shouldn’t go out changing random people. The Volturi would hunt them down and skin them alive.  
&&&  
Alice had woken up early that morning.   
It depended on how you look at it, vampires never sleep. It was only the pretence in front of human beings.  
The weather made it possible to play baseball. She should call dad, and some other vampires in the town. There would be a match.  
Though, she had to woke up this woman first, for her right arm were draping on her chest, and confiscated her from any movement.  
She hesitated for a moment, then grinned mischievously, snuggled near to the blonde and bite down on her neck. Then another bite, then another.  
Rosalie retrieved her arm and pressed at her neck and put her palm against her neck. Feeling the stinging, her brows furrowed.  
The pixie grinned and put on her skirt and blouse. She got her handbag in her left hand, and waved the girl goodbye.  
She didn’t notice the man sitting in her car when she started the engine.  
&&&  
Edward ground his teeth when he smelled the blood in the bedroom. The girl was crazy. He wanted to punch her in the face, if it not for his gentleman manners.  
Biting and making the human bleed meant trouble. Though from the smell of it, there wasn’t too much of a blood loss. But the venom would be in her system, and disastrous to human bodies.  
It may have changed her or killed her, probably.  
He couldn’t restrain his urge anymore. He wasn’t really good with the control and he should act more careful. So he pulled open the car door and sat in the front passenger seat, waiting for the woman to leave.  
It proved that a drive to another vampire’s house wasn’t pleasurable at all.  
&&&  
“Mr. Potter, your letter.” The secretary tapped on his office room door, and drove him out of his thought. He cleared his throat and let the secretary in.  
“Yes, thank you.” He inclined his head and opened the letter. Since he started to work here, letters from admirers almost filled the whole ministry. He had to put a stop to this and decided to put up some ward and made letters landed in a certain area. After checking by his secretary to make sure there was nothing wrong with the letters, they could be let in.  
Well, he didn’t want to mention the Amortentia accident happened two months ago that caused an unfortunate worker to be hit by his wife for “having affairs with someone”.  
Dear Harry,  
Mom wants to invite you to dinner this Sunday. Charlie will be back from Romania this Friday, and I’m sure he’ll be excited to meet you. He had brought something from the dragons for you, I think.  
Oh, and mom told me tell you she missed you so very much. I think she was still obsessed with pairing up you and me. Better be careful.  
Ginny  
Harry’s body went rigid for a second. He could feel the undeniable heat in the room. The emerald-eyed man breathed deeply, forcing himself to calm down.  
There was nothing to be worried of, really.  
Except that he was.  
&&&  
Rosalie woke up with another new email in her cellphone. She clipped and it revealed it was that idiot once again.  
{Don’t mean to offend, I didn’t really get what you mean by “wrong”. Thanks for your kindness though.}  
She humped. Really, is there person this thick?  
{The address.}   
After sending the email, she threw her cell onto the bed and went to put some decent clothes on.  
She had classes today, and she hoped that some stranger wouldn’t disturb her again. She’d had enough of this.  
Receiving an email like this in the midnight, when you have nothing to do is a good thing to pass time. But receiving an email when you actually have to rush to school, make her want to shout down the cell and scare off whoever on the opposite end.  
The email kind of ruined her mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write the Harry/Charlie slash in the end. And Ron/Blaise or some females? Haven't yet made up my mind on that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Hermione, who discovered the mistake in the given emaile address. About Harry, who was worrying about the dinner with the Weasleys. And about poor Draco, who had to adapt the muggle way of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new year. And I can't resist the temptation to post another chapter. I finished this after I had a piece of liqueur chocolate, and tell you what, Mojito has a good taste. But it was nothing good on my mind. I'm not sure with how much mistakes I must have made, I'll find sometime to edit it this winter, I think. Don't get up you hope with it, guys.  
> And you guys are great! Have I told you that before! You guys were totally fantastically cool. You leave me bookmarks and kudos, and that makes my day.  
> Still finding a beta though, anyone willing?

She yawned and gathered her things, readying herself to leave the library in Grimmauld 12. It wasn’t like she could spent another whole day reading here. She had tired herself out, and she could feel a headache coming on. She hadn’t thought to read this long, but she couldn’t sleep as well. She felt so energetic, so restless, and she wouldn’t be able to put herself to just lie on the bed and close her eyes, doing nothing at all.  
Hermione had been not surprised to find that there were some books on how to teach children magic in the Black family’s library. Though she was applying for a muggle kindergarten teacher, it would be of some help, she thought.  
For example, in One Hundred Way to Make a Wizard, it said that young children turned to annoy you when they thought you saw them as children, because they really hoped someone would listen to them, and took their opinions.  
Hermione had kept a note in her muggle notebook instead of parchment. She wasn’t too sure that muggle would like to see the parchment and go on without asking her any question. That could mean trouble.  
She knew she was kind of ahead of herself, that she hadn’t built the contact with the headmistress now and she was already supposing she would be in. That just sounded too confident of her.  
She let out a breath, trying to calm herself down, and preventing herself from checking on her mobile phone for the thousandth time this night.   
Stupid. Stupid.  
And she reached out to her phone, shaking her head and smiling bitterly.  
{The address.}  
Raising her eyebrow, she turned on her laptop and tapped in her account and password for her email. Then she found out the email she received and clicked. It appeared to be blank for a moment, then an article came out.  
She ran through the letter, and got straight to the email address.  
She scrutinized at it, letter by letter, and once again.  
Nothing wrong.  
She considered it for a moment, and picked up her phone, entering a code giving by the letter.  
“Hello? “ She could feel her voice waving a little. At that moment, she had the doubt that they were just playing tricks on her, or worse, to get her information against her. Though she had never considered she was that famous in the muggle world as well. She braced herself for anything that was to come.  
“Well, whoever this is, you’d better have something important. We are not at working hours now. Oh, god, are there anything important here? “ The person on the other side was clearly not that nervous as she was.  
“I’m calling to ask for the email address of the headmistress of Hale Kindergarten. You see, I applied and received the letter. It had the email address with it, and I sent my reply. Someone told me that there maybe something wrong in there. I’ve double-checked it already, and…” Hermione started rambling on and on about it, the bad habit happened when she felt uneasy.  
“Hang on. That’s quite a lot staff. I’m finding you the address. Wait a minute. Aha, here it was. Do you have a pen near you?”  
Hermione nodded before she remembered that the other person couldn’t see through mobile phones. So she “en”ed.  
“The address is this: 16248975HeadmistressHaleofHaleKindergarten@gmail.com, do I need to repeat myself? Oh, of course, no one can write this ridiculous long thing for the first time. ” Then she repeated herself.  
Hermione looked down at the address in her hand, and wondering why it could get muddled up with an address as simple as RosalieHale@gmail.com.  
She cursed her luck for applying a kindergarten that couldn’t send her a proper letter to state their right email address. But, as she had applied, she felt kind of responsible to continue this process, after she had called up someone so early in the morning. The person on the phone could be disturbed by her call, and she felt guilty for that.  
She should have thought better of it.  
Anyway, things are getting better, aren’t they? She sent her email and closed her laptop, stretched her arms, thinking of how to apologizing to the wrong person she had sent her letters to.  
&&&  
Harry had not anticipated to meet Charlie this soon, to be honest. After the war in Hogwarts, they had a brief chat, and Charlie told him that he didn’t like the magical Britain now. Charlie was born here, living here till he graduated from Hogwarts and left for Romania. The year he spent abroad was spent missing England. And now, the man said he couldn’t take the sight of his homeland so broken.  
If it was not the responsibility he had given himself to help rebuild the castle and if even possible, bring this magical world back to life, he would have gone abroad as Charlie did. He really couldn’t blame the man for escaping from all this mess.  
Things from the dragons, well, he still got his fourth year’s memory with him, thanks very much. He thought sarcastically. And the thing that irritated her—Molly Weasley being the matchmaker. Didn’t she know that they were adults, and they had the right to choose whoever they love? Okay, maybe not as fast as she liked it.  
Harry chuckled at the thought of being forced to love one night, marry the day after, and having children ten months later. It made them sounded like products made by factories.  
Since losing one of her son, Molly tried hard to distract herself from mourning, and was eager to find anything that would keep her busy and happy. She would like to do her bit in a wedding. Harry understood her, though she couldn’t agree with her.  
He felt terrible that he had to turn down Ginny time and time again, but, you see, it was not the problem. The problem was, Charlie didn’t like to see him turn down Ginny. The over-protective brother had serenely warned him that if he dared to hurt Ginny, he knew the result. Harry gulped at the thought, and put his head in his hands, groaning.  
&&&  
Draco Malfoy wasn’t in a good mood. To be exactly, he was in an especially awful one. He knew muggles were stupid, low creatures, but, not like this, right?  
To go through the security check for a whole five minute! And he had bought his first class ticket, were they blind? And the plane just had to be late, because an old, ugly woman had got her ridiculously long scarf into a space to narrow, between a door and a wall, and it stuck there. And the woman couldn’t leave that stupid scarf behind.  
What was the point in keeping that scarf with her? He couldn’t for his life get this idea.  
And, he did what the instruction on the internet said, to close his eyes, and sleep, sleep till the plane lands. That could go wrong as well.  
Were all planes this slow, was he imagining things, or there was something wrong with the poor machine? He meant, that brooms could take off soon, even the oldest model existed could be better this.  
Dad had told him it was safe, so he had to calm himself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
“Mom, my ears hurt so much.” A little girl screeched.  
“Shh, it would be fine. It’s common, baby.” A woman’s voice.  
“No, they hurt! They hurt so badly!” He could swear the girl was shedding tears, and soon the whole plane became a chaos.  
Grandmas, grandpas, dads and moms just had to interfere and offer their advice.  
He moved his lips and his wand (hopefully no one had seen that), and the world around him was suddenly so satisfyingly silent.  
He closed his eyes, and his lips curled a little. See, he could be a wizard in the muggle world.  
&&&  
He didn’t know what got into him that he had forgotten all about getting down the plane when he casted the spell. And, when he woke up, it was because the old man beside him was cursing loudly, and punching on his thigh.  
“Gee, it hurt like hell!” He was livered.  
“It should.” With that, the old man walked past him and left. He had to control himself to not throw a jinx at him.  
He should get off board now. He picked up his suitcase, which was as light as a feather actually, only to keep appearance in case the muggles get so quizzical.  
Stepping down the staircase, he opened his mobile phone, finding Uber to find him a cab.  
It came quicker than he thought, with all the delay in his plan, he had, in all, got ahead with something.  
He told the man where he was going, and leaned back, taking his time to look at the city, and mourning his lost of chance of apparating.  
The scenery worth the time, though he would never admit it.  
The cab finally halted before a three-story house. The neighbourhood seemed good enough, at first sight. No one was peeking out of their windows, no one was hurrying around. No one on the street looked quite out of space, too criminal like.  
He nodded to himself, paid to the driver, and put his suitcase in front of the gate. Getting out his keys from the pocket on the back of his jeans.  
He was about to get in when one of his neighbours, on the left of the house, neared him and spoke: “Are you the new one living here? We’ve heard the house’s sold and wondering who would come and when. I’m Charlie and that man over there is Billy. Nice to meet you, pal.“  
He looked towards the place the pointed, and he could see a man sitting one a wheelchair. He was well-built, and he looked strong and healthy, pity he got something wrong with his legs. And he looked intently at the man, scanning him. He got short black hair, shorter than the man on the wheelchair from his eyes, and slimmer, as well. They looked the same age.  
And those warm, brown eyes, they shocked him by the friendliness in them.  
“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you too. “ He made the effort to smile at him, but he wasn’t sure it went all that well.  
“From England, are you? My daughter, Bella, is 16 this year. How old are you? You seemed barely older than her.”  
Draco Malfoy wasn’t used to being asked by people how old he was, but he guess he would very soon.  
“17, sir. I graduated from high-school this year, and chose to take a gap year. To get some experience with life, you see. And, my dad thinks it would be good to live abroad, to expose me in another culture. I want to be a writer in the future, and therefore it’s important to know about stuff, to know about life, or so I was told. “ It was the story he and dad worked out. From the man’s face, he could say that it worked quite well.  
The man patted on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t keep you long, though. Go ahead, and unpack your luggage. Pay us a visit sometime, will you? “ The man waved at him and went back to sit next to the man called Billy.  
He let himself in and cast a spell to make his things to unpack themselves and fell into place in their new home.  
&&&  
“Billy, why did you think that the boy looked a bit off?” Charlie questioned his best friend.  
“I didn’t know. Maybe it’s intuition.” Billy shook his head and went back to sip his tea. Something he couldn’t tell Charlie, and something Charlie would never understand, or believe.  
He would ask his son to look into this man later.  
Vampires were already a trouble, and now, a wizard. Would there be more muggles or people aren’t muggles in this town? He was worried, oh, but let the old man be amused for a while. Fox had hardly been this fascinating before.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Draco find what had revealed him as a wizard. Alice and Edward met and had a not so good time. Andromeda Tonks didn't want to go to her sister Bellatrix Lestrange's court, but things was out of her control. And, a bit thing to laugh off as Hermione having trouble shopping for clothes for her interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Finally, I have my three-week-long winter holiday. No homework. And that means, certainly more chapters and more frequent updatings.  
> Thanks for all the people who take a look at this, send me kudos, and bookmarks. You guys are great, you know that?

“I haven’t seen you coming, sweetheart.” Alice told the man seating next to him while they wait for the green light.  
“Don’t call me sweetheart, or I’ll rip your throat open. You know we can die, do you?” The man smirked his evil smirk, and cocked his head. He was in a suit, with his bow. He looked, so, well, not like someone who would intrude other people’s personal space and give them trouble.  
The thing about him was that, the looks he was sending him, they told her that he didn’t like her a bit. Which means, he was totally, completely different from those people who climbed onto her car unannounced to have a fling with her.  
Well, not climb onto her car like he did, they leaned against it most of the time.  
The way his body went rigid when she leaned in and blew air onto his earlobe, she shook her head. He was more, gentlemanlike, more traditional, more focused on courtesy, etiquettes it seemed.  
She let out a breath of despair for wanting to figure him out and get almost completely nothing. She didn’t like this any bit.  
She wasn’t telling lies when she expressed that she was shocked that he just appeared like this. She could see the future, and he wasn’t in her life the second before.  
What pushed him to make a sudden decision to come in her car? If it was not for shagging (for someone as handsome as he is, she doubts he would need to be this low), not for a lift (come on), not for a steal (huh, have a look at his shirt), what was he here for?  
And, she had this feeling that they would not have a good time.  
&&&  
The aged woman coughed and put her hands over her mouth. Her body doubled, seemed very small. Her hollow cheeks vibrated and she spit out some blood.  
The past month had seen her health declined. Not any astonishment, really, see, her only daughter was dead. She died fighting dark wizards and she claimed that she was really proud of her. Proud didn’t stop one’s mourning, and she could tell that she didn’t have too much time in this world.  
She put her handkerchief over her mouth to clean the mess and went up on her feet. She needed to free the owl that had been smashing the window for the past minute. Though who sent it to her, she wasn’t sure.  
She gave the owl a bacon—her breakfast lying on the nightstand sending by a house-elf. She didn’t have them work for him before, but, as the war end, and plenty of house-elves went on their own, and what with her body, she decided to ask for one to help her out.  
Lucy, her house-elf had done a great job to keep her alive.  
Dear Andromeda Tonks,  
According to the 4879th law, a death eater has to be testified by its relatives. As the only living relative of Bellatrix Lestrange, please come to her court next Tuesday, 8 a.m., there would be people giving you directions once you arrived.  
The Ministry of Magic  
P.S. The position of the minister of the ministry of magic is currently spare, so there is no signing.  
Bellatrix Lestrange? She didn’t want to see that woman! And let the letter and the ministry go to hell. What was the worst they can do to her she was about to leave the die, also, the mother of a heroin?   
No, she would not go. And if that meant Bellatrix Lestrange was going to go into Azkaban or worse, die, well, let it be. She would not worry about her! She would never, ever wondering about her well-being anymore!  
And, after all, wasn’t it a blessing that you didn’t have some people to worry about?  
&&&  
Hermione Granger dreaded her shopping trip. The reason why? You know it. She wasn’t really that type of person.  
She would like to solve a hundred of arithmetic problems, read a runes book all day, even go into a lab and test out a potion over this.  
Before the war, before she wiped out her parents memories, that is, she was able to ask her mom for advice. She always knew what would make her daughter pretty. Black or white, a heart-shaped pattern or some animals in the front of her shirt, the length of the sleeve.  
And the hustle and bustle of the shopping mall kind of creeped her out. She couldn’t believe that people have to go this crazy with their shopping. Really, were they shopping for clothes, or were they shouting like their whole life depend on it?  
Didn’t their throat hurt? Weren’t their heels hurting and tiring them out?  
She picked up her cell and searched on the internet.  
She typed in “clothes for interview, female”, and the huge amount of comments just freaked her out. See, she couldn’t pick a piece of advice like look mature together with something like look like an innocent student.  
Did whatever she looked like really mattered at all?  
She would have to just grab something in the end. They said that black would never be wrong, didn’t they? So she paid her bill for a black sweater, a black trouser that had golden lines on the side, a black pair of trainer.  
She wasn’t too sure she looked good in that suit, but that could do for now. Because deep in her heart, she was still a little mad with the kindergarten sending her the wrong email address and everything.  
Oh, and above all, she had to express her thank you to the person she owed a lot. And she didn’t even know where she was. The question was, was meeting up with the stranger really worth it? It was all something happened online, it felt somehow so farfetched at the moment.  
To contact somebody that might be oversea from what she was now? And try to meet up with he/she some time? That didn’t sound too good?  
And would it be like she was a weirdo or something? Went out that length to thank someone who had only just snapped at her, literally.  
Living on and off in the muggle world made her confusing over all this stuff.  
Maybe the best option here is to ask what he/she would like? Maybe she can send her something?  
&&&  
Rosalie Hale felt someone was keeping their eyes on her, watching her every move, and barely the thought of it made her wanna escape.  
To where, where would be safe?  
And was she being all sentimental and all that? Had she finally lost it and started imagining things? Oh, god help her.  
She debated on whether to flee or stay calm and figure it out. Flee meant that she was making that someone satisfied and Rosalie Hale would do nothing but giving up this easily. She would find out whoever that person was or whatever was wrong with her mental state.  
To face life bravely was always the requirement she gave her self after that thing happened, and she’d never regretted it.  
She promised herself she would be safe and sound, no matter whoever was wanting to cause her harm. And safe and sound she would be.  
&&&  
Draco Malfoy couldn’t believe he was this careless. Half of his wand was out in broad daylight, the other half concealed in his trouser’ back pocket. He had to remind himself that muggle pocket wasn’t designed to carry these kind of things, and he really shouldn’t blame anyone but himself, but he wanted to curse, whoever came to knocking at his door have to take it.  
He didn’t even lift his gaze but opened the door, scowled: “Go off.” And slammed the door, hard.  
He didn’t care whether the person was hurt, and if they have any problems, let them deal with it.  
He yawned loudly. For the time being, he needed a good rest.  
But with the ringing of his door, he suspected he could.  
&&&  
He had thought he would say a lot, throw a tantrum and let his outlet hurt her. But he didn’t. The task at hand took all his attention.  
He needed to calm down himself, steady his heartbeat, hold in a breath, and tune out the girl’s thought.  
Her ability to see the future. Her confusion of who he is and what he wants. The destination of their little trip.  
She was so loud in his head. Although he had been in a car with someone before, he had never experienced this. It was like she had the ability to silence all others thoughts, and only hers would be presented in his head. He didn’t whether it was her thoughts were disturbing and changing much faster than human speed, and so loud, piercing. Or, his ability had been kind of dimmed by hers.  
He had never encountered a vampire who can tell fortune, not exactly, but just, messing with the future. Messing with the future did sound too dangerous for his liking. Even though future means nothing but a phase of time in vampires’ dictionaries, the human bit in him still wanted to stay clear with it.  
The moment he threatened her, he felt awkward. That wasn’t anything his bringing had taught him to do. His parents would be so disappointed in him for him to talk like that to a lady.  
So he decided he should close his mouth, and say less if possible, to calm down and stay cool. What with her scent, so luring, he should think it a smart way of avoiding it.  
He didn’t know what happened to this vampire, but she smelled much, much better than any human beings combined. And he wasn’t really threatening her that she would rip her throat open, he would if any rational thought had left him.  
He slowly took in a breath with baited teeth, and it felt, heaven. Every cell in his body, if he still had them, were singing with pleasure, and he had to clutch his hands on the handle to not jump at her.  
It felt funny and embarrassing. If he was still a human, he would be sure to blush furiously.  
&&&  
Inside the Lestrange manor, a woman was pacing up and down. She had never felt so close to hope, and so close to lose it all at once.  
She couldn’t believe her luck that she had survived while her master died. And she couldn’t believe the ministry had somehow bought into the trash like the public didn’t want to kill, and every death eater, most of them, maybe, was a victim as well.  
And they gave her a court, a court. They didn’t simply come in and finish her off. No, they liked to play fair, to show their compassion, and they really cared.  
Play fair? Oh, come on, you expect a Slytherin to play fair while this depend her life?  
She needed a plan to escape, gathering all the testimony she could had, put together the money she and her so called husband had to buy her freedom.  
She needed someone that was easy to convince and easy to manipulate, and hopefully, easy to access in her current state. She wasn’t allowed to leave the house.  
A little breaking of the rule wouldn’t really hurt, if the thing that leaves the manor wasn’t really a human being, right?  
She would have to prepare herself for the changing, transfiguration wasn’t always her thing, but she would manage, she thought.  
But, first, why waste this beautiful morning?  
Bellatrix Lestrange poured some tea into her cup and sipped.  
If they let her go this time as a death eater, she was sure she could get away since now. And, welcome freedom.  
She would have time for her master, though dead, her master was still her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, something about Bellatrix Lestrange. I don’t quite know what I feel about her myself. I mean, she seems so cruel in the book, but, well, who can deny her beauty in the films. She looks absolutely fabulous, though she has to look a bit messy because the character is mad, after all. And isn’t she moving around gracefully, and so encharming? I think she will never fall in love, so I don’t like the plot that she and Voldemort has a child. Really, Bellatrix with a child, that’s the out of character thing! Actually, I have to say that the cursed child disappointed me a bit. The golden trio is suddenly so mature, old, and well, make me think they weren’t up for any adventure. I know I’m talking nonsense, but I am looking forward to see a old but still want to take adventure, break any rules Harry. That’s what I love about him, to be honest. To be so free, and somehow know what the right thing he should do.   
> This series will contain some interaction with Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange, that is not the main focus here, but we’ll see. So, what I really want to say is that I haven’t got a clue how to put the two of them together. I just can’t picture Bellatrix in love in my head. Oh, can you imagine Bellatrix squirming like a little girl, or kiss someone?  
> She’s just so cool to be in love.  
> All in all, the sisters relationship would be platonic, or just for now, who knows.  
> I haven’t find a proper space to put Narcissa in, a huge problem, but I’ll fix it someday.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner. Mainly focused on Charlie. I wrote half of it and find myself using I instead he, so it's partly Pov. For now, I think Pov's the style I write best, but I want to challenge myself.

Charlie hadn’t thought he would dare to come back to England this soon. It turned out he didn’t give himself enough credit.  
He had thought he would never, ever be willing to meet the man after what he was feeling towards him. To risk being discovered as gay didn’t worth it. He would like to stay in Romania, or so he had thought, so he could avoid all that attention the man sent him and act like himself once again.  
Maybe, he couldn’t help but hope against hope that one day, one day he would get it all over with, and someday, someday in the future, he would meet that man like there had been nothing happened. Nothing wrong.  
One day, they would really be great, great friends.  
But if he feels nothing towards him, what’s the point to be that great friends so that be the closest possible?  
He couldn’t figure out how long he had been paying extra attention to the man. He started to notice his own inappropriate behavior of ogling him up and down when the other man pointed out: “ What are you looking at? You’re staring at me, and it’s quite unnerving.” The man rustled his hair and made an effort to laugh off. But he could say that he had made him uneasy which in turn made himself uneasy.  
From then on, he had to keep a pair of eyes himself to keep his behavior and what he said in line. He didn’t want to scare him off, right? Thankfully, the other man had never questioned him about him after, and he knew that if he kept that to himself, the other man may have a chance to never discover the true nature of him.   
He was afraid of himself, and he didn’t want the one he loved felt that way as well.  
But, somehow, his heart had other ideas. It had been barely weeks since he left England, and the man had come to his dreams again and again. With a smile, or fighting death eaters, or sitting there, chatting with his girlfriend.  
Oh, you see, what a git he was. It was Ginny who he loved, and Ginny was his dear sister. What was the place for him to steal his sister’s girlfriend?  
And he couldn’t believe that he was putting himself into this. He knew it clearly that he wasn’t in the condition to confront the man. His eyes, his trembling, sweating hands, his flushed cheeks and his swollen lips( not because he’s kissed, oh, but because he bites into it too hard to stop him from hugging the man, from kissing the awesome creature, and from saying something he really shouldn’t)  
Even if Harry was oblivious, he didn’t want to be so self-conscious with anybody. Falling in love sometimes frightened him. He didn’t like to lose himself in this girlish thing. He didn’t want to have butterflies in his stomach, and he didn’t want to be controlled by someone else barely by his charming face, his seducing voice.  
No, he didn’t like it one bit.  
So, when he stepped into the living room that night, though he really should know that luck had never helped him out before, he wasn’t anticipating to see the man sitting there, smiling at him like he was well, maybe Ginny?  
His heartbeat picked up, and he could feel the first scene of blushing through the heat of his cheeks, which made him want to flee. Oh, and god help him, he had at least planned to seat down through dinner.  
How could he go through this with his eardrum beating like hell?  
“Charlie, over here!” Bill waved him over, and he let out a relieved breath. He wasn’t sitting anywhere near Harry or opposite at him, but he may get a good view of him. That was the best he could have at the moment, he guessed.  
After he sat down and put some bacon on his plate, he risked a glance over at Harry. He couldn’t neglect the injured feeling of seeing Harry chatting with Ginny. Actually, he never heard of it officially that they were a thing, but, considering he wasn’t at home that often and he wasn’t paying too much attention to these stuff when through all these years, he was seeing him as one of his brothers, even less, if he looked deeply in his heart. At least, he had seen them grown up (some of them, maybe).  
And Harry seemed close to Ginny, and he couldn’t decide whether they were that kind of close. He couldn’t look too intensely at how they reacted, he would get so heart-breaking, and he would not cope with that well.  
The most annoying thing was mom being the matchmaker of the two of them. It was like she know his little dirty secret, and decided to give him some punishment.  
Why he had to see the two of them being forced to do things they really didn’t want to do together? Like Harry had to get something on Ginny’s plate, and they have to chat, mouth to ear.  
Yeah, like them being those stupid, no, not stupid, forget it. Being girlfriend and boyfriend wasn’t enough. Sure, he should know that they would have to get married someday, but he had postponed thinking about Harry’s wedding, with Ginny on his arms, and he could do nothing but watch it began and wished them lead a happy life.  
One day, one day soon, he had to really abandon all of these, and be confident to attend Harry’s wedding.  
One day he would, just not now.  
Now he was struggling to get himself in control.  
He breathed in deeply and finished the bacons in his plate. He got some fried potatoes next and pulled himself another cup of pumpkin juice. If he was right with his memory, this might be the first time that mom had made some pumpkin juice.  
Charlie’s POV:  
I didn’t participate in their conversation about Quidditch on dad’s new case, or the new laws. Really, they had been talking about these things since I was little, and I could pick it up anywhere.  
“Charlie?” Someone called my name, and that meant I had to move my gaze from my potatoes which had only been averted from Harry.  
“Sorry, zooming out, what were you saying?” Ron nudged me and whispered: “Mom asked you whether you have been meeting someone.”  
I could feel a blush coming up to my cheek and I had to compress the embarrassment of being asked of that question out loud.  
Especially in front of Harry.  
Oh, Harry. I glimpsed at the man who was sitting across from me, a few seat down, staring at me with his pair of emerald eyes.  
I gulped.  
I returned my gaze to other people, and tried to clear my throat and calm myself. “No, no one yet.”  
Well, see, when one got really this tensed, he might have said something he didn’t mean, and it would resulted in something terrible.  
“Yet? Like there is some you like?” Of course mom could pick up the little hint and had to embarrass me even further.  
“Uh-huh, I thought I could like someone. I won’t anymore.” I tried to joke about it, and Bill, Ron, even dad laughed. It was just great.  
“So who’s this lucky girl?” Mom never knew her babies would lose face over this, and she never respect our personal space enough.  
And, of course, every normal mom would just assume that I like a girl. Who wouldn’t, I mean.  
“One I’ve known for a long time.” I tried to be not that specific about this person.  
Fred and George chortled together: “Oh, love.” And mom shoved them over their head, reminding them they had to bring someone back soon.  
I chuckled and sent them grateful looking face when mom wasn’t noticing.  
Then, before the dinner finally ended, I gazed at Harry once or twice. He didn’t seem all that happy and he was having trouble eating up the food on his plate.  
I told myself that I shouldn’t do anything about it, and the next second I was asking him whether he need to spare some space in his stomach for the cookies I had brought from Romania.  
Of course, that took him by surprise, still he nodded. The twins sent me some strange glances, I became worried of them knowing it all. The twins seemed so clever and they always noticed those subtle motions.  
So, after dinner, I pulled out the cookies from my luggage, and gave them out. That was the one excuse I gave myself to touch Harry’s hand, under everyone’s eyes.  
And, did you know what happened? Ginny picked his cookies up for him, and put it directly into his mouth. Like cookies weren’t designed to be eaten and ought to be put somewhere else.   
They were doing it like they were made to do it all along.  
And I tasted jealousy. So I lowered my stretched out hand, and said: “Wow, you look lovely.”   
Yeah, absolutely, totally lovely.  
I’m sure that Harry is the best man in the world that I can find for my sister, and at that very moment, I would like to see them break up, or anything. Just don’t be together, in front of me.  
Please don’t, because I can feel my poor heart broken into pieces. And my soul crying.  
Oh, and I haven’t see them kissed once.  
So, as if it isn’t enough, I catcalled: “ Hey, wanna kiss with a biscuit in your mouth? Cause I remember in Romania they say that would ensure the couple stay together till love do them apart.”  
Well, like I’ve ever heard of it. No, it was all made up.  
Someday I would get hurt by my own mouth.  
They look stunned and shy. I was already regretting putting Harry through this.  
“Just joking, never mind.” I waved my hand like it was no big matter.  
Fortunately, the twins caught me, they patted my shoulders from each side, and asked innocently: “ Have you ever tried it out?”  
“No, of course not.” I didn’t feel embarrassed of it anymore, which I should. I felt relieved.  
My suffering meant that Harry had escaped the attention. Harry had never liked the attention, I remembered. And the boy had to endure an awful lot since he was famous. Famous over something he never had a say in and famous over something he really worth later.  
I felt guilty for putting him into this, really. But my motions were out of my control.  
Just seeing him made everything so difficult for me.  
Harry’s POV:  
I couldn’t really describe this strange feeling. Charlie seemed, a bit off today. I wasn’t looking at his way in the beginning, but then Ginny whispered to me that Charlie had been staring at me.  
And I went like: “ What, are you kidding me?”  
She put her hand over my mouth, and I looked back at her questioningly. What was she doing?  
“I don’t think it’s very polite to say it out like it.”   
I didn’t tell her that her hand over my mouth made my heart pumping.  
It was stupid, really. Girls made me do stupid things, and that was why I preferred boys more.  
It was not like I had told anyone about this. No. This was the kind of things that I would like to keep it secret.  
Then I instinctively glimpsed at Charlie. He wasn’t looking at me, which was annoying. How could I know whether it was because he wasn’t staring at me like Ginny put it in the beginning or he overheard our conversation.  
If he did overhear the conversation, maybe I should apologize sometime.  
When Mrs. Weasley asked him about his girlfriend, he answered he fell into love with a girl. That was really great news, wasn’t it?  
Mrs. Weasley finally had something else to focus on other than me and Ginny. We both loved her deeply, but when she was cooing us and we didn’t want to hurt her feelings, it became a bit difficult to love her.  
Charlie invited me to share the biscuits he had brought with him, and I felt like, more let into the Weasleys.  
Charlie and me was always a bit distant, but seeing him inviting me, it was obvious he actually took me into his family. I felt glad, I’d always dreamed to have a family like this. That partially explained his staring before, I assumed. He had to think through this, right? Maybe he is just staring at me, debating whether I worth it.  
Then, when I was eating biscuits, he joked about me and Ginny kissing. Well, who could blame him when all his family thought we were a thing, and he didn’t spend time with his family for the most time of the year.   
That didn’t mean that I was comfortable with the thought of kissing Ginny.  
Then the twins helped me out by asking whether Charlie had done that before.  
I looked up at him, smiling, waiting for the answer.  
Charlie was a nice man, though I never had the chance to know him better, I was sure he worth the best woman on the planet.  
I hoped he would get a girlfriend soon.  
But he denied it right away. So maybe not that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because the second is a bit short.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Teddy. I had this impression of Teddy being a prankster, so here we are. I realized there are too many characters in my story, so I'll go and change the total number of chapters. Not sure 50 would be enough.

After the war, things became tenfold more complicated. Before the war, they were doing kind of good, with their nature to not take everything seriously, and their reputation in school, also the gallons Harry gave them after the Triwizard Tournament.  
Then the war began, they had considered closing the shop. They knew a joke shop in Diagon Alley could only mean an offense to the Death Eaters. Adding to that, the very owners of this shop were the Weasley twins, who didn’t have a particular liking of the Dark Lord.  
Then they realized what they should do in the war. People weren’t afraid of coming into their shop and buying goods. And their customers, at least in the shop, had smiles on their faces. If the world had to be so cold sometime, they had the responsibility and were willing to provide them some warm.  
And then, they had to go back to Hogwarts to be in the final war. Shortly after, they heard that their shop had just vanished. Simply vanished, without its whereabouts.  
They went to see the place where there used to be their joke shop, and saw nothing. It didn’t take them a second to agree on restarting the shop, but the actual move wasn’t that easy.  
Winning the war didn’t mean that they won the lottery. They didn’t have enough money to built a whole new house, bought new ingredients, hired new shopkeepers, and all other things.  
They didn’t want to go around asking for money so that they could achieve their dreams. But the truth was, they didn’t have much options.  
It was not like the wizarding world had loans, or other things.   
And nobody, nobody had thought anything about their shop. They just plainly assumed that they had enough money and asked them, quietly eagerly, when they would open the joke shop.  
The public did never know about their little adventure before the final war which cost them all the money they had.   
So, finally, they decided on finding a job somewhere else to earn the money to restart their shop. Maybe the ministry? Well, that didn’t sound very tempting. Maybe St. Mungo? It was constantly hiring new people after the war. But, seriously, could you picture the twins with in white, telling the patients to drink potions?  
Fred and George decided to note it down on their list for future reference. They were thinking about a clock that with their pictures on it( which they were playing doctors), to warn the patient to have the drug on time.  
Maybe it would be useful.  
After the war, they did not intend only to make interesting, funny things anymore, but to make their products more useful and helpful.  
Their life had to mean something to this world. Not just joking and laughs, but much, much more.  
They’ve been pounding on this for a while, and finally decided to, well, find jobs as TV presenters, and in magical world as well.  
To be on radio during the war had certainly led them to this thought. They were sure that their radio programs have some fans, and they really loved their style of not taking things too seriously which was helpful to ease out the tension.  
But TV was a whole new things. They’d never heard their was a TV anywhere in wizards’ families, okay, fine, the Weasleys had one, but that’s because their dad had brought one from work which he had got from a wizard living in the muggle world.  
Anyway, they quickly discovered encouraging every wizarding family out there to buy one was as foolish as one could imagine. Which led them to put a spell where there used to be their shop so that people could see it without buying it.   
It maybe a good start, but who knows.  
For now, they would like to work themselves through the make-up session in a muggle shop. Muggles told them they would like their faces whiter and more handsome on the screen, and they didn’t want their little sister to know about it.  
See, if they were that desperate, they could ask her for the magical way, which they thought there were.  
Also, they hadn’t completely figured out the television thing, so what if it couldn’t detect the spell and present them as they hadn’t cast it at all? And were their any difference between the effect on the television and the spell caused version in Diagon Alley? Only time would tell.  
For now, they would like to play it the safe way.  
&&&  
Living with Andromeda Tonks had been an annoying thing. But the baby could say nothing about it because he wasn’t able to express a long sentence as that yet.  
The best time in his life was when Uncle Harry came and picked him up, claiming they would spend some time together in the weekend.  
Uncle Harry was very caring, and would accept all his wishes, including eating ice-creams, loads and loads of candies, and a full meal in a muggle restaurant called McDonald.  
He loved the food in it! Everything fried or baked with a little vegetable, heaven!  
And, as he expected, his grandma wasn’t too keen on it. He had once heard them arguing like this:  
“You are his godfather, Potter! And say what you have done to him! “  
“He’s just a kid. Why can’t he eat what he want? And there are potions for all this little problems! He’s a wizard, Andromeda, and he would be healthy. So why don’t make him happy?”  
Yeah, why don’t make him happy?  
Then, as if Merlin had heard it, his grandma’s physical condition had gone worse, and he had to live in Uncle Harry’s home from then on.  
Could anything be more fabulous than that? Absolutely, totally not.  
Uncle Harry lived with uncle Ron and aunt Hermione in an old and terrifying mansion. But then, who am I to deny a chance to live with Uncle Harry simply because where he was living and who he was living with.  
Then, the problems came. Uncle Harry had always been busy in my memory, and that was previously why he only picked me up at the weekends. Living him on the long run meant not seeing him in weekdays. He was back after he went to sleep, and already out for work before he even woke up.  
Aunt Hermione was nearly the same, with the slightly difference that she obviously worked in the library which situated in the mansion and not outside of it.  
Uncle Ron was a totally different thing, however. The man didn’t have a work, or so I suspected. He enjoyed playing the chess in the living room with some people he brought in. And no, that was not the thing he was worrying about.  
It was uncle Ron enjoyed pinching his cheeks and forcing him to change into things that he knew would be ugly. Metamorphosis wasn’t happy with this.  
Then, one Saturday, when uncle Harry brought him to the Diagon Alley, he saw one thing that he knew he would love.  
There was a huge screen like thing in the empty space, and on it were too faces, with familiar red hair and freckles.  
They looked a bit similar, but one of them had only one ear left.  
“Welcome to the first program of Fred Weasley and George Weasley, the former owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which you can see has been replace by this. “  
Both of them tried to open arms wide to indicate how big the screen was, but it did turn out very hilarious.  
“We had some surprises for you today, ooh-huh! First, we are starting this thing as TV presenters, and we would very like to inform you, buddies, time to buy a television! Never heard of it? Nonsense, you are watching our live show right now. Don’t move away now, it’s all for free.”  
“Although we have heard that our faces would likely be more pretty on TVs, haven’t Fred? Of course George. Who would miss it? Well, enough about televisions, that’s not the main point here. We would like you to help us restart the money.  
And hey Harry, if you are watching it now, don’t put your hand in your pocket and pull out something. We are not asking for money.”  
The crowd gave them a hearty laugh.  
“Well, let us present our mysterious presenter years ago—Harry Potter. Not sure this one need much introduction.” They were holding a picture of uncle Harry on brooms, his hair looked very messy.  
“This time, we didn’t think the thing we need most is money. Though if you are already tired of it, you can contact us, we’d be very glad to help you out. This time, we had our ideas of making a DIY program. You can learn to make products yourself and be on this screen as well. All people in Diagon Alley can see you! We have included many popular products in our making list, as Love Potions,Ten-Second Pimple vanishers. For experiencers, we have to ask you bring the ingredients with you and leave half of your products with us. That’s what I mean by needing your help to restart. Wanting to join us, please gather around here next Friday night, when we would be there to get your names and told you what to buy for to make products on Sunday.”  
“George, I think it’ll be in the papers tomorrow, what do you think? Cool. “And they hold their hands together, bowed to the audience.  
“Uncle Harry, can I attend it?”  
“No.”  
“Uncle Harry?”  
“No.”  
“Fine.”  
And the little boy lowered his head, relented.  
“Of course yes, Teddy! You think I would say no to that?” The man kissed his temple.  
“Thank you, Harry, You are the best!” The boy jumped on him, suppressing the air out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone willing to be a beta, cause my English isn't very good. If you kinda like the idea of this story, please do something to save it.  
> Really, good ideas should be cherished. I think this story has very good plots, which are funny and relaxing. What do you think?  
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, I appreciate them dearly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione get a weird interview, Neville and Luna receive their letters and start a date, and Rosalie received a text message from Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. It takes longer than I thought it would be. But here it is.  
> This story has too many characters, though I have a table for them, it just seemed not enough.  
> So, I hope to spend more time on this, which may stay as a hope, mind you, in order to get more used to the idea, more organized.  
> Thanks for you guys who clicked in to have a look at this thing, and sent me kudos and bookmarks.  
> And, tell you what, I start to realize that maybe I'm not a beta person. I've never worked with a beta long, and always finding one. So, this story maybe my own work. Come to think about it, it isn't too bad, is it? I know my English isn't good, but through writing this, through practising, it'll get better someday.  
> One more thing, would you like to leave me some reviews? These little things really help me, especially when they have some advice in them.

Hermione Granger looked down at the note in his hand, double-checking the address on it. It was not that the building in front of her didn’t look like a kindergarten. Well, look at this, the building must have more than turn colours on its walls. And there were some childish decorations peeking out of the window. It was just after the whole email thing, Hermione hoped she at least could do something right.  
She walked in and found the one desk that seemed to have a receptionist behind it. Only the woman had a huge hat over her which shadowed her all over. Actually, it was the pink colour of the hat that caused Hermione to think it was a her.  
“Excuse me. “And of course, there was no response. Hermione cleared her throat, still nothing. She tapped her fingers on the desk irritably.  
“Oh, umm, sorry. Who are you again?” The girl wiped her saliva by her slaves and smiled at him.  
“Hermione Granger, I’m coming for…” She didn’t point it out that she hadn’t said her name to her.  
The girl didn’t let her finish her sentence. “Oh, here, come with me.”  
They walked through a corridor with children’ pictures on either side and came to a closed door.  
“Mrs. Hale, Miss Granger is here to see you.” The girl knocked on the door and yelled, muttering:” You came too early.”  
Hermione chuckled.  
The door opened and she was let in to a small office with only a single sofa on the side and a desk.  
“Hallo, Miss Granger, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Me as well, Mrs. Hale.”  
“So, tell me about your experience with children. “ The middle-aged woman flipped through her profile. “You said here that you’ve attend a voluntary program that worked with children during summer holidays, what did you do exactly?”  
“Well, we help parents looking after their children when they were too busy with their work. What we do were decided by them basically, but we have these programs. I’ve helped with the kid’s homework, told them fairy tales, played with them, and cooked for them. They are really lovely little angels, aren’t they? I think working with children is the best work ever!”  
She racked her mind with experience of her program.  
“There was this one boy who was called Tomas. His parents both worked in a hospital, and they couldn’t look after him in the summer. So they sent Tomas to the organization and told me they wanted me to help with their homework. They seemed a bit worried of his school working, but I found him quite clever. I thought he just need some time to adapt in the way school was teaching. For Maths, I taught him some methods of my own, and he could solve problems a grade older than he was. And for English Literature, I read Shakespeare with him and he can memorize it more quickly…” Hermione didn’t intend to rent on but she was kind of nervous.  
She knew that her faked certificate looked dubious. And the woman was wearing a pair of glasses. Who knows whether she could discover that.  
The woman’s expression was a bit tired and sleepy, maybe she’ll get away with that.  
“Graduating from Oxford in the age of 17, that’s impressive.”   
Hermione could feel her draw dropping. God, how could she forget that muggle universities should have graduates over 20 years. She filled in that information thinking she was graduated and had finished her education, so what was equal in the muggle world.  
Gee.  
“Thanks. I don’t want to spend too much time on my education.” She blushed, biting down into her lip deeply.  
“Would you like to come to work next Monday? I’d love to have you here as a teacher.” Mrs. Hale sipped her tea, and, as if suddenly realizing it:” Oh, I forgot to offer you a cup of tea. But I think you wouldn’t mind it, right? I don’t think you are the type of person who like to drink tea this time in the morning.”  
Hermione couldn’t decide whether this woman was quirkier than Dumbledore. But she had come for this job, and got it, what else was she looking for?  
&&&  
Neville Longbottom had always lacked confidence of himself. It began from his childhood. He didn’t have much memory of his parents, ever since he could remember, he lived with his grandma. Lady Longbottom was a strict grandma, and she was always asking him to do things that was beyond his abilities. And, his grandma was constantly comparing him with his parents, saying he was not as good as them.  
His boggart was saying something.  
Then, in Hogwarts, though no one had said that to him in the face, he knew that they always thought he was a bit stupid and not courageous enough for Gryffindor.   
Then the war had changed everything for him. In their seventh year, when there were no golden trio, no Weasley twins, and with death eaters in Hogwarts, he felt the responsibility to conduct DA. He had to be courageous, brave, smart, and for the first time, he knew he had it in him.  
In the war, he even slayed a snake!  
One thing that hadn’t changed was he still couldn’t tell Luna his feelings. He wasn’t good enough for the Ravenclaw girl, but his heart had its own mind.  
He had been seeing her on and off in celebrations, but he still stuttered when talking to him, which brought the girl laughing at him. He felt hurt.  
The war also meant that he had finished his education, and he need to find a job. It was not like the Longbottom family need him to work, it was him who want to work. He didn’t like to live like a man that the only things mattered was his name. He would like to earn his living himself.  
To apply to what kind of job was a question. Grandma had her opinions, but he wasn’t sure he would like to take her advice. He had actually asked Luna about this, and she said that working in Hogwarts would be great.  
So, he thought, why not be a professor there? Some professors were injured or dead and there are some vacant places there. Okay, maybe not the potions, he wasn’t that confident in himself.  
The one job he thought he could manage was herbology professor. He was always good with herbology, and maybe Headmistress McGonagall would take that into consideration. But, as for NEWTS, he wasn’t that good. He was never a top student in the grade.   
If there were more people applying, he wasn’t sure he would get the job. But, then what was the hurt to just apply.  
So he wrote a letter to Headmistress McGonagall, and for a week, he had been waiting for some reply. There maybe none, it seemed, which could mean that he had to say goodbye to this opportunity.  
He couldn’t wait at least a whole year without a job, right? He decided to go out and try his luck to find some job somewhere.  
That was when the letter came, early in the morning. He shook his head and sighed, not attempting to open it. He was almost certain was inside it. He shouldn’t apply for it in the beginning. All of this was just a big joke.  
He opened it with a knife and it read:  
Dear Neville Longbottom,  
I am glad to inform you that you’ll be a herbology professor here next year, and hopefully the years on. For now, I would like you to choose course books for all seven years, and sent me the result as soon as possible. Ministry had to give permission, and we are sending out letters soon.  
Also, would you like to come back to help rebuilt the castle? We are having some difficulties and not sure it would get finished before the upcoming term, so your help would be appreciated.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary  
The moment he got through it, he was jumping up and down, which brought his grandma yelled at him from upstairs.  
And the second thing he knew, he was throwing powder into the fireplace.  
“Neville?” The girl was standing before him, barefoot. He crashed into her, making both of them cough.  
“I received this this morning!” He passed him the letter and stared at her while she read it.   
“That’s great, Neville. Congratulations!” She hugged him. A owl hooted outside the window. She put the letter in his hands and went to pick up the letter.  
“Oh, I, I should go.” He wasn’t sure she liked him interfering in her personal affairs.  
“Nonsense. I’ll be back in a minute.” The girl stood on her toes to close the window, and came back, opening the envelope in the process.  
“Wow, look, I’ve received a job offer as well.” This time it was the girl who passed the boy his letter.  
He scanned the first line, it said that Luna would be a care of magical creature professor soon.  
And he looked up at the girl, realizing that they were going to work together, and in some sense live together in a house in a few months.  
He couldn’t imagine anything better than that.  
“Professor Lovegood?” He blushed, and she blushed as well.  
“Want a tour to Diagon Alley today?” He couldn’t be sure whether the girl was asking him out, nonetheless, he would accept that offer right away.  
“Sure. Would you, would you, like to rebuilt, to rebuilt, Hogwarts?” He asked tentatively.  
“Of course, Hogwarts is like a home to me. So, I assume you’ll be there as well?”  
“Emm. I have to go and change my clothes, urgh, see you in Diagon Alley at 9 am, would that be okay? If you are not convenient, I mean, if you have other…” Neville felt the temperature of his cheeks going up a few degree.  
“See you at nine. By the way, your pyjamas are quite interesting.” He could see the girl’s smirk clearly.  
And he had a peek before he stepped through the fireplace.  
He was wearing nothing. He preferred to sleep naked, and he had a fireplace in his bedroom, and he flooed here in that state. He should listen to his old grandma and actually have some pyjamas on. It was no use to regret that now.  
He guessed he wasn’t realizing that he was naked all the way. And he was chatting with the one Luna Lovegood! If there was someone on this planet he wouldn’t like to be naked in front of, it would be Luna.  
If he was luck enough, they would get naked someday, but that did not mean today.  
Especially he was on a date her in hours?  
He couldn’t get down the temperature of his cheeks, it seemed.  
And if you ever asked whether he loved it? Not sure you would get anything real out of his mouth.  
At least Luna wasn’t hating him for it, and that was something.  
&&&  
Rosalie was writing on her notebook furiously. She wasn’t sure what got into the professor today, but the old woman was constantly speaking in a quick speed which she couldn’t keep up with. And she had to write down these things because she had forgotten to bring her mobile.  
Her mobile ring went off, and she cursed.  
She had to forgot to turn if off, once again! And she quickly ducked under, pulling out her mobile out of her bag.  
She switched it off and went back writing on her notebook. She felt she need something strong, a cup of espresso, maybe, to calm herself down.  
Fortunately, the bell rang, and the morning’s class were over. She quickly collected her things and walked out of the building.  
Frowning, she switched on her mobile. In case it was anything important.  
“Hang out tonight?” The name said it was Alice.  
Last night she spent with Alice felt somehow, a bit abnormal. She couldn’t place what it was, but she didn’t like that feeling.  
But then, what was she to turn down an offer like that.  
“Meet you in the club.” She typed in.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice met Edward's father and they had quite a chat. Edward had become a doctor. Also, Charlie had missed his little trip with Harry.  
> A bit notice with the timeline, Alice and Edward's meeting happened you know when.

Alice stopped her car in front of a house, just as Edward put it. For the first time that he could remember, Edward didn’t help a lady to get out, but walked straight into the house.  
He assumed Alice would follow him into the house. If she didn’t want to come, she would do something to get rid of him, wouldn’t she?  
What Edward was thinking did come out as he expected, Alice would like to see a vampire family. Vampires could not only be dangerous to human, but other vampires as well. To fight with a vampire may cost you a life. Most vampires didn’t like others presenting in the same town because that meant less hunting and more frequent moving. Too many vampires in one place made it more possible to reveal to the human beings what they were. No need to say, Alice found it quite unusual that Edward would like to invite her to his home.  
Okay, maybe not invite, but whatever.  
The man ringed the doorbell, and less than a second later, the door was opened. Alice found it amusing that they had kept this habit. Vampires could hear their car coming this way, there was really no use for this doorbell thing. And she wasn’t a human girl who would be amazed and scared of them.  
“What a pleasure to meet you, young lady. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and yours?” Then the man kissed her hand. Very old-fashioned family, she would say.  
“Alice.”  
“You’re the first girl Edward has brought here.” The older man blinked at her and lead her into the living room. “Please sit down.”  
“Dad, she isn’t worth all these.” Edward snapped.  
Carlisle chuckled. “Don’t be shy. She’s such a lovely girl!” Alice stared at them unbelievingly, then burst out laughing.  
“He calls you dad? And he tells you I’m his girlfriend? Well, well, how kind of you, darling!” Then she bated her eyelashes at Edward.  
“She’s not and she’ll never be my girlfriend, I can essure you, dad.” Edward didn’t pay her any attention and was eager to tell Carlisle everything.  
“Then how come this lady walked in this door after you did?” Carlisle had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at Edward seriously.  
“She bit a human!” The younger shouted into his face. “She’s a killer.”  
“Whoa, wait a minute, are you sure she wasn’t changing someone?” Carlisle tried to figure it out.  
“I, um, I’m not quite sure what she did. But she was in that room with a human girl and I smelt blood. They were, were doing something, and I didn’t feel I have the right to go in. From the smell of it, it was not a huge amount of blood. But the venom could be in her system, dad, and it would cause her death.”   
It was kind of charming and cute how this man pushed himself to say things about sex and kept blushing and stuttering.  
“So you didn’t see the girl bit right?” Alice had thought Carlisle would be more focused on the sex. Although living with a teenager could be something.  
“No.” Edward confessed.  
“Then what do you say, Alice?” The man raised one of his brows.  
“I bit her, just as Edward said. I didn’t know the venom would infect her. They were just little bites, and they felt safe to me. And the girl didn’t wake up being a vampire.” She argued, glared at Edward, who glared at her back, losing all his manners.  
“Not yet, but surely, if the circumstances…”  
“Sorry, how much did you know about these stuff, venom? Human? Vascular and blood? Or even her neck? And have you changed anyone or killed anyone by doing what I did?” She didn’t mean to scoffed at him, but she did.  
“I’d had enough of this. And I promise, I’ll keep an eye on that girl. If she was to die, I would change her. Glad to meet you.” She stormed off.  
Click.  
And she climbed in her car, driving away one hundred miles per hour.  
What a day!  
&&&  
Monday came. The day that Edward was to be a doctor.  
According to a certification he submitted to the hospital, he was of age, and got good marks in the examinations. So he had been working as a apprentice ever since half years ago.  
Working under Carlisle was stressing. Carlisle had high requirements when patients were concerned. He never shouted or yelled at anyone, but he didn’t want to let his dad down.  
Not after Carlisle had known how he had become a vampire and didn’t blame him.  
He didn’t know where to begin with.  
Vampires may not believe it, but he grown a vampire. He had known that some part of him was getting vampire-like when he was getting older. His pale skin and blood shot eyes. They were not that trade-mark thing. Though he had his own doubt, it was not that obvious.  
About two years ago, he felt two of his teeth had started growing. He hadn’t heard of it, and he was so afraid that he didn’t tell anyone, including dad. Living in the campus had helped him.  
So, that Halloween, there was this roommate of his joking and suggesting him to go as a vampire.  
He began to realize it was a bit too obvious for others to notice. But what could he do?  
Not knowing if it was his body or his mind, he began to feel thirsty, the kind of thirsty that wouldn’t go away when you downed cups of water.  
And he began to feel restless during the night. He felt it harder and harder to get asleep. Then, of course, he couldn’t get any sleep. But he felt his mind was never clearer. And he spent less time to remember anything from the textbook.  
And the movement beside him slowed down day be day. Though none of his friends had the same feeling.  
Something went terribly wrong. And he decided, whatever it was, even if Carlisle would throw him out of the house and disown him, he would tell his dad. At least, he deserved to know that. And Carlisle was a doctor, he should know something like this, right?  
Things turned out he never had the chance to tell Carlisle. He remembered Carlisle coming home late that night, still wearing his doctor uniform somehow, saying he had only come back for something, and he should go back to the hospital soon.  
His dad hadn’t noticed the blood on his shirt, but he did, or his nature did. Before he knew it, his teeth were deep inside Carlisle’s neck, and blood were flowing out like mad.  
He was startled and he knew he should stop soon, to avoid anything happen. However, the smell of the blood didn’t permit it.  
He sucked, and tasted his father’s blood on his tongue. It felt sweet and gentle.  
But somewhere in his mind, he knew that he should really, really stop before it was too late.  
When he did stop, he almost had a panic attack how much blood his dad had lost. And he carried him to a bed, kneeled down beside him, didn’t know what to do.  
As if suddenly remember something, he put his fingertips over his heart, and started pushing.  
But no, he forgot to stop the blood leaking out of the gush.  
He stripped his shirt into pieces and selected one to bondage over it.  
And in a minute, the material was red.  
He felt desperate to do something, and he didn’t know what.  
Then, from the touch of his fingertips, he noticed that his father’s heart had stopped beating.  
He didn’t know how to feel. And he felt himself yet to acknowledge what had happened to him.  
He didn’t know how long he had been beside his dad, but the next he knew, his dad was already alive again, calling him to give him some water.  
From the same thirsty, he knew he had changed him.  
His dad never asked him who did it to him, and he wasn’t sure he had that memory at all. But he should tell him.   
And if his dad wanted to do anything to him, he shall not stop him.  
Surprisingly, Carlisle didn’t. But it was Carlisle, who could practically forgive anything he had done.  
This would disappoint him, of course, and all he wanted in apprenticeship was not letting him down anymore.  
“Edward, your dad said he would like to meet you in his office.” One of my colleague told me  
“Thanks.”  
&&&  
“Come in.” Carlisle looked up from his profile.  
“Dad.” Edward was fidgeting with his fingers when he came in. Though both of his hands were behind his back, impossible to be seen.  
“Here’s the result. Would you like to see it by yourself or would you like me tell you first?” His dad looked at him with those caring eyes.  
“I’ll see it.” He took over the paper.   
He read it with baited breath. Then he beamed at Carlisle.  
“I’ve done it, dad!” They embraced each other.  
&&&  
Charlie’s POV:  
On the way back from the family dinner, I felt outraged at myself. Why did I say that? In what time could I have control over what I say?  
Especially in front of Harry.  
Though I had seen Harry’s impression, he looked like he didn’t like kissing Ginny. What was a better news than that?  
Then I started to question—Was that true and was my mind playing tricks on me?  
I couldn’t believe my luck. Though rejecting Ginny was barely step if we were ever to become a thing. He could be damn straight.  
And if was, what was the point in wishing him breaking up with Ginny?  
I shouldn’t have been such a brat of brother, but I did and was shamed of myself at the same time.  
Then my mind began to wandering about seeing him tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. I was in ecstasy.  
I had a whole hour before I realized how ridiculous was I. For merlin’s sake, I should get my over excited mind stop wandering about and imagining and making up things.  
Everyone could predict what a disaster it would be if I were to meet him tomorrow.  
But we were to meet. I remember mother saying we got tickets to a muggle museum that dad was always ranting about.  
I shouldn’t go, should I? I wasn’t any bit into muggle things. I was not despised of them, but I was not their big fan. I liked using electronic in my home, but, what was the point in knowing how they were invented and who did?  
I was never a scientific person, I guess.  
If I was going, it was totally because of Harry. And if I wasn’t going, the same.  
The clock struck 12, and it was definitely time to rest, though my mind had things to think about and wasn’t willing to have a rest.  
I kept dwelling on the matter, and got lost of the track of time and was asleep before I knew it.  
When I opened my eyes the next morning, it was too late. I didn’t have any time to choose clothes, to put on make-up. (For I haven’t bought any make-up). And I couldn’t just turn up in front of him with dark circles around my eyes.  
I sounded like a teenage girl on her first date, but I couldn’t help myself.  
Although the important thing for now was that I should get a suitable excuse. I should have kept a list for suitable excuses from now on, it seemed. In case something like this would happen.  
I thought it would quite frequently.  
So, excuses, emm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter one day, that's a new record. I won't keep that up. I wasn't planning to write it today. But when I decided to write something earlier, my heart leaped at the thought of writing Alice and Carlisle's meeting. Sorry that didn't turn out well, but that's the plan, what can I say.  
> They would get along better when Edward and Alice got married one day.*chuckles*


End file.
